Una razón para no dejarte ir
by Aurorin
Summary: Ella se estaba escondiendo de la persona que rompio su corazón y decidió hacerlo en el lugar donde sabía nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera él, todos la veían, pero nadie sedaba cuenta de que estaba allí pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que el llamado prin
1. Chapter 1

Lean y no pregunten ¬¬  
Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Konomi-sensei.  
ToT por que? buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
yo quiero a ryoma, tezuka, eiji,syusuke, y a los demás galanes. TOT (T.T resignación).

Una razón para no dejarte ir

Era una mañana tranquila en la preparatoria Seigaku, en esos momentos todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clase.  
En uno de los salones de primero el profesor no había llegado y los estudiantes aprovecharon para relajarse un poco, la mayoría se encontraban de pie conversando, mientras otros aprovechaban el tiempo en dormir y uno de esos jóvenes era el llamado "príncipe del tenis" Ryoma Echicen, que se encontraba tranquilo en su asiento y disfrutando del panorama hasta que cierta jovencita escandalosa de dos coletas se acerco a hablar con él, aunque era ella la que hablaba, puesto que nuestro príncipe ni siquiera le prestaba algo de atención, al darse cuenta Sakuno de lo que sucedía y ver la cara de fastidio que tenia Ryoma, se acerco a ellos

- Tomo-chan, podrías ayudarme un poco por favor?-

- claro que si — ese fue el momento que Sakuno aprovecho para alejarse con su amiga

Ryoma solo volteo a verlas, y agradeció en silencio Ryusaki por haberse llevado a su amiga lejos de él, no entendía muy bien por que pero sospechaba que la amiga de Osakada escondía algo, no sabía muy bien que era pero lo averiguaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a naru-chan gane la apuesta que le hice a mi hermana de que me llagaba por lo menos un review (o sea Aurorin) y ahora me va a acompañar a uno mandados pero aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Gracias nuevamente naru-chan.

Cap. 2

Durante los siguientes días, todo transcurría igual que siempre para la mayoría de los estudiantes, sin embargo Sakuno comenzó a sentir que era observada, al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero al pasar los días esa sensación se hacia cada vez más fuerte.  
Un día cuando estaba en la biblioteca esperando a Tomoka para hacer dizque "tarea", ya que su amiga se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando del príncipe mientras Sakuno era quien hacia todo el trabajo, y fue durante ese período de tiempo que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella, cuando decidió voltear a ver quien era se encontró con una mirada gatuna que le causó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo además de hacerla sonrojar.

El joven Hechicen o pudo más que sonreír al ver el efecto que causaba su mirada sobre la joven, y fue esa sonrisa de satisfacción lo que la hizo enrojecer aun más y eso no era todo, sino que durante ese tiempo Sakuno no pudo dejar de verlo era como si él estuviera sujetándola impidiéndole mover su cabeza en otra dirección. Y no fue hasta que su amiga grito que ella logró salir del trance en que estaba.

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sakuno no es increíble –

- eh? Que?, perdón Tomoka que me decías – hablo un poco avergonzada y con la mirada gacha para que su amiga no viera su rostro sonrojado.

- Sakuno que te pasa, desde hace días te noto distraída?, solo te estaba contando como fue el partido del príncipe ryoma.

- Ah, disculpa, es que estoy un poco nerviosa u.u

Ambas amigas continuaron conversando, mientras Sakuno seguía siendo observada por ryoma.

(que es lo que escondes ryusaki?, que ocultas, estoy seguro que detrás de esa apariencia escondes algo, pero que es?) – eso era lo que pensaba el chico de mirada gatuna mientras observaba a ambas amigas conversar.

- oye Sakuno, te has fijado que el príncipe ryoma te ha estado observando desde que llegamos? –

- o///////o en serio – dijo tímidamente la chica

- si, desde hace días he notado que te observa muy seguido...mmmm...QUE ES LO PASA ENTRE TÚ Y MI PRÍNCIPE?

- EEEEEEH?, de que hablas tomoka, ryoma y yo no tenemos nada, es mas yo ni siquiera le hablo mucho –

- Entonces por que te mira tanto...ToT no será que le gustas?

- O//////O pero que cosas dices, él jamás me voltearía ver de esa manera, al igual que otros chicos él ni siquiera me toma en cuenta u.u

- Eso crees ryusaki?

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver quien le hablaba a Sakuno y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Ryoma Echizen frente a ella.

- ry...ry..ryoma – O/////////O

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA, PRÍNCIPE RYOMA nOn –

- Señorita por favor deje de gritar, este es un lugar de estudio, no un salón de fiestas¡¡¡ - les dijo la bibliotecaria a tomoka, que inmediatamente cubrió su voca con las manos

- u////uU disculpe –

mientras tomoka hablaba con la biblioteca ryoma aprovecho su distracción para llevarse a Sakuno del lugar sin ser vistos por la presidenta de su club de fans.

- en? A donde se fueron Sakuno y el príncipe ryoma?


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar en la terraza Ryoma cerró la puerta y se volteo a ver a Sakuno que parecía no entender lo que sucedía.

- ano o///o …….ryoma que hacemos aquí? —

-aquí no nos interrumpirá nadie —

-de que hablas ryoma —

-de tu amiga Osakada, no entiendo como puedes soportar sus gritos u.u —

-yo ….

-No importa, te traje aquí por que tengo que hablar con tigo —

-De que u.u —

-Tu abuela me dijo que tenías problemas con el inglés y me pidió que te ayudara —

-Ah?... gracias, pero no quiero distraerte, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer n.n —

- Te equivoca, no tengo nada importante que hacer — dicho esto comenzó a alejarse rumo a la salida — nos vemos esta tarde, hoy no hay práctica —

-………………..

Después de que ryoma se fue Sakuno se dirigió a su salón en donde la esperaba Tomoka lista para asaltarla con sus preguntas, así que decidió darle una buena excusa de su "huída" con ryoma para que ya no le preguntara.

-Sakuno, quieres ir de compras esta tarde? — preguntó su amiga

- lo siento tomoka, pero hoy no puedo tengo que estudiar para inglés sabes que no voy bien en esa materia, además tu tampoco vas bien, mejor deberías estudiar en lugar de ir de compras —

-u////u jejeje……….

Las clases terminaron y Tomoka no le volvió a preguntar nada a Sakuno, al parecer se creyó la mentira blanca que le había dicho.  
Pero ahora tenía otro problema y se llamaba Narumi Kuragi, la chica más popular de la escuela, quien se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible mientras estuviera en la preparatoria Seigaku, ya que ella andaba detrás de Ryoma y al enterarse de que Sakuno había conversado con él A SOLAS gracias a Tomoka obviamente ¬¬ decidió que era su derecho saber lo que habían hablado.  
Cuando Sakuno se disponía a salir de la escuela fue interceptada por Narumi y sus amigas Kari Asamiya, Risa Moriyama y Kanami Sakurada.

NK — RYUSAKI, ahora mismo me explicas que hacías con Ryoma esta mañana —

SR — no tengo idea de lo que me hablas Kuragi, así que si me disculpas tengo que irme —

KA — ni creas que te escapas Ryusaki, no te hagas la tonta, todas sabemos que esta mañana halaste a solas con Echizen, escuchamos a tu amiga cuando te preguntó —

NK - así que hala de un vez —

Sakuno solo suspiro y decidió ignorarlas e ir a las canchas de tenis a practicar un poco ya que Ryoma le había dicho que tendrían entrenamiento ese día, así que supuso que las canchas estarían vacías.

KS — oye a donde vas?, - dijo la chica tomando a sakuno del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

SR — no tengo por que decirles, yo hago lo que me de la gana, además, si tanto quieres saber que pasó esta mañana por que no se l preguntan a Echizen y me dejan en paz ù.ú-

Dicho esto ella se alejó en dirección a la oficina de su abuela para pedirle permiso de usar las canchas de tenis femeninas, aprovechando que estarían vacías.

Tocó a la puerta y su abuela la hizo pasar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el causante de sus problemas.

-a sakuno, que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de pedirle a Ryoma que fuera a buscarte —

-no es necesario abuela, ya estoy aquí u.u —

- bien, entonces como ya te habrá dicho Ryoma a partir de ahora él será tu tutor de inglés, así que ponle mucha atención cuando te explique, de acuerdo? —

-si u.u —

-esa es mi pequeña n.n, bueno, por que no llevas a Ryoma a la casa ahí podrán estudiar más tranquilos y sin distracciones —

-esta bien, vamos Ryusaki — dijo ryoma antes de salir de la oficina de la entrenadora

-si —

-en donde esta tu casa Ryusaki? —

Sakuno le dijo la dirección y ryoma y ella llegaron sin problemas a la casa. Ambos entraron y Sakuno le dijo a Ryoma que podían estudiar en la sala.

-Echizen iré a preparar algo de té, quieres? —

-claro —

-esta bien, enseguida vuelvo — y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras tanto el príncipe se dedico a observar la sala con detenimiento, era un lugar acogedor, incluso podía sentirse relajado, de hecho la presencia de Sakuno lo hacía sentirse extrañamente cómodo, sin importar en donde estuvieran, se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía tiempo, cuando ambos se quedaban solos en el salón de clases durante los recesos en que ninguno de los salía, también cuando les tocaba trabajar en equipo, incluso ese día se sentía bien al tenerla cerca, su presencia era cálida y nada molesta a comparación de las demás chicas que se esforzaban por llamar su atención y nunca lo conseguían. Tal vez era eso, Sakuno nunca intento agradarle y tampoco lo perseguía como su amiga.  
Pasaron algunos minutos y notó que ella se estaba tardando así que decidió ir a la cocina para saber que la demoraba.  
Más cuando entro se quedó en shock al ver a Sakuno, se decirlo…………………………………. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora:** GOMEN, lamentos la espera, pero no se preocupen ya regresé, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y si no, me dicen.

Nos vemos abajo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capítulo 4: Iniciando las lecciones.**

o///o tierna, se había quitado las gafas y se puso un mandil rosa con dibujos de ositos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y llevaba sus trensitas las cuales le daban un aspecto de niña, toda esa combinación la hacía ver adorable. Ryoma deslizó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Sakuno, sin embargo al irla bajando se dió cuenta de algo que antes no había notado... ¿desde cuando Ryuuzaki tenía el busto así de grande?, o.ó ahora que se fijaba bien, también tenía caderas redondeadas, piernas largas, escondidas bajo esa falda tan larga claro, pero que hasta un ciego podía notar. Mientras pensaba en ello, inconsientemente se fue acercando a Sakuno mientras ella preparaba el té.

Sakuno tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Ryoma se había acercado a ella y que se encontraba justo detrás suyo. El té ya estaba listo solo tenía que ir por basos para servirlo, y encuanto dío la vuelta para ir por los basos, se encontró cara a cara con Ryoma quien la miraba tan intensamente que la dejó paralizada. Sintió los brazos de Ryoma alrededor de su cintura y como este la iba acercando hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca.

Estaban tan cerca que parecía que ambos cuerpos iban a fundirse y formar uno solo. Ryoma enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Sakuno y comenzó a imprimir suaves besos sobre este.Lo que hizo que Sakuno abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, y poco despues soltara un gemido que parecía más de satisfacción que de protesta. Mientras con un brazo la sostenía por la cintura, dirigió la otra mano a su trencitas, retirando las liguitas que impedian que se soltaran.

No supo como fue que llegaron hasta ahí, pero tampoco importaba esta demasiado ocupado besando a Ryuuzaki como para pensar en eso y el hecho de que ella cooperara respondiendo a sus besos y caricias tampoco ayudaba.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Ryuuzaki-sensei recostados en la cama, él sobre el delicado cuarpo de Sakuno, tenía la falda a la altura de los muslos para facilitar el recorrido de las manos del príncipe por sus preciosas piernas, su blusa estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su vientre, los senos eran protegidos por el encaje del sosten que aun se encontraba en su lugar, pero no por mucho, sus cabellos, castaños rojizos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rubor, los labios entreabiertos y su mirada fija en él. Ryoma estaba maravillado por lo que contemplaban sus ojos, hasta ahora no había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, tan hermoso, algo que ninguna de sus amantes poseía, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta en su cabeza ¿por qué demonios Ryuuzaki se disfrasaba de esa manera, teniendo un cuerpo que era capaz de quitarle la respiración a cualquiera¡Ni siquiera su amiga!

Sakuno no tenía ni idea de como habían llegado ahí, ni del porque tenía la falda tan levantada, la blusa abiertacon los botones arrancados, sus trenzas desechas y a Ryoma encima de ella... ¡momento! o.o ¿Ryoma encima de Ella? o///o. su rostro se tornó aún más rojo al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba al ver a Ryoma acercarse.

Al principio solo fue un pequeño roze, despues Ryoma colocó una mano mentón para hacerla levantar la mirada, se acercó a ella lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Ryuuzaki, el beso comenzó de forma lenta y sensual, y poco a poco fua haciendose más exigente, Ryoma la hizo separar los labios para poder penetrar en su boca, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar un poco tentando a Sakuno para que lo siguiera, no tardó mucho en convencerla ya que ella rodeo el cuello del tenista con sus brazos para profundisar el beso, lanzango un gemido al sentir el cuerpo del príncipe pegado al suyo.

Mientras sus lenguas jugaban apasionada mente Ryoma acaricia las piernas de la joven con delicadeza hasta llegar a su parte intima la cual acarició provocando un sonrojo y un gemido mucho mas fuerte que el anterior en la chica, separo sus labios de la joven para ver su rostro sonrojado y los labios medio abiertos, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que eso lo éxito aún más, sus caricias fueron aumentando, la chica no aguantaba más se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda y le encajó las uñas, Ryoma gimio, no de dolor si no de excitación. Ya no podía soportar por más tiempo, su necesidad de ella se hacía cada vez más grande, y eso pudo comprobarlo al sentir su miembro presionando sus pantalones, exigiendo salir y adentrarse en las profundidades del cuerp femenino que estaba debajo de é, si no la poseía en ese momento estaba seguro que moriría, no lo pensó más y rápidamente la despojó de sus ropas, y se quitó las suyas, ya que les estorbaba, al ver a Sakuno desnuda y sonrojada bajo su cuerpo su excitación aumento, la beso tan apasionadamente para después bajar por su cuello hasta sus senos dejando un camino húmedo gracias a sus labios, su mano bajo hasta la entrepierna de la chica e introdujo los dedos en ella, Sakuno soltó un gemido ya que era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba en ese lugar y de esa manera , Ryoma los movió y Sakuno volvió a gemir, el principe comenzó a moverlos nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse. Sakuno comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que marcaban sus caricias, no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió el orgasmo, era una sensación nueva para ella.

Ryoma la obsevó en todo momento, Sakuno seguía húmeda, lo sabía pues sus dedos continuaban dentro de ella, cuando los sacó escucho un sonido de protesta proveniente de la joven.

- Creo que estas lista para recibirme a mí - dijo Ryoma mirándola como si fuera a devorarla. Cosa que aumentó el rubor en el rostro de sakuno.

- O//////////O Ryo... - sus labios fueron sellados por los del principe quien no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente se colocó entre las pienas de la chica, no tuvo necesidad de separarselas ya que ella misma las había abierto para recibir sus caricias. Sin dejar de besarla, solocó sus manos en las deras de la joven, las levantó y con una sola embestida la penetró. Sakuno no protestó, estaba lo suficientemente exitada como para sentir cuando se rompía la barrera que claramente le indicó a Ryoma que él era el primer hombre en la vida de la joven. No pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al darse cuenta, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella embistiendola suavemente sin soltar las caderas de sakuno, ella le rodeo las caderas con su pierans, y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo el cual se hacía cada vez más intenso. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidaz, Sakuno se presionaba cada vez más contra él, queriendo sentirlo completamente.Faltaba poco, ambos lo sabían, cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmo lo hicieron juntos, Ryoma derramó su escencia dentro de ella, la llenó por completo y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, sus manos subieron de sus caderas a la espalda de la joven y la rodaron en forma posesiva, Sakuno también lo abrazó, se sentía feliz, además de que Ryoma había sido el primero tambie´n fue por el hecho de que el principe la mantuviera sujeta de las caderas ya que eso no significaba que la estaba ayudando a acloplarse a él, sino que la estaba reclamando como suya, dejando su marca en ella.

Ahora Sakuno le pertenecía, era de él y de nadie más, así que pobre de aquel que intentara tocarla, lo haría arrepentirse de ello.

- Como te sientes - preguntó Ryoma, quien aún no se había retirado del interior de Sakuno.

- O//O ah...yo... Ryoma... -

- ¿no te lastmé?

- o.o no, porque habrías de hacerlo - preguntó Sakuno sin darse cuenta de a lo que se refería.

- Normalmente cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad grita por que le duele - respondió.

- te... te diste cuenta? - o//o

- si, tu no? preguntó Ryoma mirándola divertido; que una mujer no se quejara en el momento de perder la virginidad era algo que nunca le había tocado ver, sabía que raras veces sucedía algo así, pero jamás creyó que Sakuno fuera una de ellas.

- pues...- dijo ruborizandose y poniendo un dido en sus labios - creo que no me lastimaste. o.o, yo también tenía entendido que eso sucedía pero la verdad es que no me dolió.

- Entonces... te molestaría una segunda vez? - dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella.

- ¡Ryoma! - intentó protestar Sakuno, pero fue silenciada por los labios del principe, que comenzó a besarla con tanto ardor que desperto la pasión en Sakuno, la cual no tardo en entregrse nuevamente a los deseos de su cuerpo.

Las lecciones las dejarían de inglés para otro día, pues en esos momentos, no deseaban interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez no fueran lecciones de inglés que había esperado, pero lo que si pudo comprobar era lo que las chicas de la escuela decían, incluida su amiga "vaya que Ryoma era un buen amante".

Nunca se había imaginado que la nieta de Ryuuzaki-sensei pudiera aprender tan rápido, sabía que era torpe en los deportes, no muy buena en los estudios y muy tímida, pero como amante, era perfecta. Sonrió al pensar que los días que pasaría con ella no solo como su tutor de inglés, ahora sí que disfrutaría enseñando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notas de autora:** o//o bueno chicas lamento haberme demorado en la actualización del capítulo, espero me disculpen, y aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, espero que les agrade.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo al redactar el lemmon, espero no decepcionarlas, ya que no soy buena describiendo ese tipo de escenas, sol me ayudo un poco así que creo que será de su agrado.

A todas aquellas que me has dejado sus reviews les queiro agradecer por leer este fic y por esperar tanto tiempo para leer la continuación.

Nos leemos despues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora(Lucy u.u): **Dusculpen por la tardanza, como tengo varias historias publicada , ninguna terminada y varias ideas rondando la cabeza, a parte de la escuela, no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, solo tengo los capítulo empezados, pero no los he terminado, espero terminarlos pronto y publicarlos para que los lean las que lo deseen.

Los personajes de POT no me pertenece, son de Konomi-sensei.

Nos vemos abajo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capítulo 5: Una Amiga por un Novio  
**

Despues del primer día de "estudio" Sakuno y Ryoma comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, además de que ella le llevaba el almuerzo todos los días desde que comenzó a ser su tutor de inglés. Momo y Eiji comenzaron a hacerle burla a Ryoma ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo con la nieta de Sumire-sensei. No solo Ryoma era molestado ya que Tomoka y las admiradoras de Ryoma no dejanban en paz a Sakuno, pues todas ellas la envidiaban, con el paso del tiempo Tomoka dejó de hablale. Para saber la razón, Sakuno le dijo que si podían hablar, ella no deseaba dejar de hablarle a su mejor amiga.

- Bien ya estoy aquí. De que quieres que hablemos.- dijo enojada.

- Tomoka... me gustaria saber por que estas enojada conmigo.

- ¡No lo sabes! - grito el megáfono (Tomoka).

Sakuno respondió haciendo una negación con la cabeza, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le molestaba a su amiga.

- En verdad que eres ingenua - dijo burlandose.- ¿En verdad piensas que voy a creerte?

- Tomoka, en verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me quieres decir. - dijo Sakuno lanzando un suspiro.

- Dime Sakuno - Tomoka clavó en ella una mirada llena de resentimiento.- ¿Qué hay entre MI Ryoma y tu? - dijo por fin en tono de reproche.

- O.O Nada, Ryoma es mi tutor de Inglés - respondio sorprendida por el tono y la pregunta.- ¿Es por eso que estas enfadada?

Tomoka solo miro a Sakuno, pues aun no creía lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

- No me crees ¿verdad? - Sakuno lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.- Mírame Tomoka - dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro-, mírame bien¿en verdad crees que alguien podría llegar a fijarse en mi? - dijo mientras le señalaba su atuendo.

- Pues... la verdad es que yo te veo y me dan ganas de llevarte a la enfermeria, sacar a la enfermera, arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía allí mismo.- dijo el príncipe que se encontraba detras de Tomoka, y, por lo que acababa de decir, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Tomoka se puso rígida al escucharlo y a Sakuno se le erizó toda la piel y su rostro adquirió el color de sus ojos. Ambas se quedaron en silencio incapaces de moverse solo observaron las caras de sorpresa que mostraron Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji, Syuusuke y Sadaharu al escuchar las palabras de Ryoma.

- E...En verdad lo harías Ryoma - dijo Momo perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Por cierto Sakuno tu abuela me pidió que viniera por ti, quiere hablar contigo - dijo sin prestar atención a sus sempais ni al megafono andante, una vez hecho esto se dirigió a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la jalo para llevarla consigo.

- O.O Principe Ryoma... eh.en ...verdad lo harías? - pregunto perpleja por la respuesta del principe.

- Ah, Osakada¿estabas aquí? no te había visto - murmuro indiferente - si nos disculpas... - dijo cogienlçdo a Sakuno por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos provocando que sus mejillas tomaran el color de sus ojos - tu y yo tenemos que irnos - sin decir otra palabras se la llevó con sigo.

- SAKUNOOOOOOOOOO- chilló Tomoka.

Los demás titulares se fueron ya que ninguno de ellos deseaba quedarse sordo.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno aun sorprendida por el comentario de Ryoma no podía reaccionar.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakuno,? no recuerdo haberme comido tu lengua - murmuró recordando lo que había pasado en su primera lección.

Ella se sonrojo aun más - ¡Ryoma! - dijo reaccionando por fin - q...que haces, a donde me llevas.

- Tu abuela nos esta esperando.

- Pero ella esta en una reunión ahora, me dijo que me fuera a casa sola ya que no me podía acompañar.

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreir ante la declaración de la joven - ¿estarás sola en casa entonces? - pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y una mirada maliciosa - Entonces... creo que debemos ocuparnos de tus lecciones, no te parece?

La joven lo miró a los ojos y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la lección de ese día sería agotadora. Inmediatamente su mente regreso al día de su primera lección, recordó las caricias de Ryoma, sus besos... Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su casa. Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió una mano ascender por su muslo; parpadeo repetidas veces hasta darse cuenta de donde estaba. Tenía a Ryoma justo enfrente mirandola con curiosidad.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto quedamente la joven.

- Vas a quedarte ahí parada o no vas a entrar - pregunto sonriendo divertido.

- Eh? - dijo la joven confundida.

- Estamos frete a tu casa Sakuno, vas a abrir o prefieres recibir tu lección aquí afuera - miró alrededor, despues se inclinó hacia ella y le susurro - donde todos nos puedan ver.

Inmediatamente la joven saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, entró seguida del tenista - quieres algo de beber? - pregunto cuando él se sentó en el sofa - tienes ponta?

- de uva solamente - dijo haciendo un repaso mental.

- entonces si.

Minutos más tarde sakuno regreso con dos latas de ponta, le dió una a Ryoma y la otra se la bebió ella - me esperas mientras acomodo mis cosas y me cambio?

Ryoma asintió.

Sakuno regreso a los pocos minutos llevaba pesta una blusa pegadita de manga corta en color perla que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas en color azul oscuro, tines (calcetas que llegan arriba de los tobillos, asó los llamamos aquí en mi ciudad) blancos con un rayita azul alrededor del tobillo y unos converss. Su cabello estaba suelto, solo traía un pequeño prendedor que impedian que le cubriera el rostro. Ryoma sonrio complacido por lo que veían sus ojos, sin ser conciente se levanto del sofa y se acercó a ella, su mirada la recorrió entera, se veía preciosa, lástima que no se vistiera así para ir a la escuela estaba seguro de que le quitaria los admiradores a la escandalosa de su amiga. Inmediatamente cambió de opinión, era mejor que siguiera vistiendo como hasta ahora, el solo hecho de imaginar las miradas que su esplendido cuerpo atraería lo hacía rabiar, solo él podía mirarla, y le sacaría los ojos a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar sus ojos en ella.

- Vamos a estudiar - dijo al fin, tomando la mochila de Sakuno para colocarla en la mesa donde se encontraban sus cosas y ayudandola a sentarse junto a él.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando creyeron que iban a estudiar tranquilos, un grito ensordecedor destruyo su tranquilidad, el timbre sonó y Sakuno se levanto para abrir, en cunato lo hizo, Tomoka entro en la casa enfurecida buscando a Sakuno, fue directamente hasta la sala sin prestar atención a quien le había abierto la puerta, en cuanto vio a Ryoma solo en la sala se paro en seco.

- Principe Ryoma ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto enojada.

Ryoma solo la vio pero no respondió.

- Y sakuno¿en donde esta? venía a verla a ella - Tomoka comenzo a acercarse a Ryoma contoneando las caderas.

Él solo puso los ojos en blanco, sabía lo que venía, ella se acercaría e intentaría acariciarlo, siempre era lo mismo por eso preferia estar con Sakuno, al menos ella no se le lanzaba encima como las demás, harto de Osakada se levanto de un salto y fue directamente a la puerta en busca de Sakuno. Tomoka lo vió levantarse y lo siguió.

Llegó hasta la puerta en donde estaba la joven junto con sus sempais, al parecer ninguno de ellos lograba reconocerla, lo intuia por las expresiones de todos lo que se encontraban presentes, ryoma se acerco a ella pasandole un brazo por la cintura y ante la mirada de todos la beso, todos los espectadores abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y en ese momento se escucho un chillido desde la entrada a la sala, voltearon y vieron a Osakada roja de ira.Se acercó a Sakuno e intentó darle una cachetada, pero su mano fue detenida por Ryoma.

- Eres una traidora - grito Tomoka - me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con mi principe Ryoma y... mírate, estoy segura de que estabas revolcandote con él antes de que llegara, eres una ramera.

Ryoma se enfureció y estaba a punto de lanzar a Tomoka fuera de la casa cuando Sakuno impacto su mano contra la mejilla de Tomoka, los presentes se quedaron perplejos, nunca haían visto enojada a Sakuno - no hables sin saber Tomoka - dijo la joven con voz temblorosa - Ryoma es mi tutor de inglés, estabamos estudiando cuando llegaste y el hecho de que a él no le gustes no es culpa mía. - se calló unos momentos para aspirar un poco de aire tranquilizarse - es mejor que te vallas, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Tomoka iba a protestar, pero al sentir la presión en su muñeca por los dedos de Ryoma alzó la mirada y vió la ira contenida del principe, su expresión claramente decía - _lárgate antes de que te estrangule_ - y sin perder un segundo, salió corriendo de la casa.

Ryoma abrazó a Sakuno para tranquilizarla un poco ya que su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos apenas podían contener las lágrimas - van a quedarse ahí? - dijo a sus sempais quiernes inmediatamen entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ryuuzaki? - pregunto Eiji.

- Claro que no se encuentra bien¿no vez lo que acaba de suceder? - dijo Momo enojado.

- Ire a prepara un poco de té - dijo Kawamura - eso la tranquilizará.

- Te ayudo - dijo Syuusuke levantandose y llendo junto con Kawamura hacia la cocina.

Pasaron las horas mientras Ryoma explicaba su presencia en casa de Sakuno, además de dejarles claro que la chica era suya y lo que les sucedería si intentaban ligarsela, cosa que dejo sorprendida a la propia Sakuno, ella no sabía que Ryoma era posesivo, y menos que la considerara de su propiedad, cosa que la enfureció al principio y despues acepto debido a la "declaración amorosa" que le hizo en presencia de sus sempais, quienes de pura coincidencia llevaban cámara fotográfica y de video (Momo, Syuusuke y Eiji), además de que Inui tomó nota de los hechos, y obvimente se encargaron documentar textual y graficamente dicha declaración.

Pocos minutos despues llegó la profesora Sumire, quien pidio explicación a sus alumno (a excepción de Ryoma, claro) de su presencia en su casa, los cuales le mostraron la grabación de la declaración de amor del príncipe y alegaron que querían felicitar a su nieta por haber atrapado a Ryoma.

- chicos ya es tarde, será mejor que regresen a sus casas, mañana podrán hablar con mi nieta todo lo que quieran - dijo la profesora despues de mirar el reloj de la sala.

- La profesora tiene razón tenemos que irnos - dijo Suuychiro poniendose de pie -. Nos vemos mañana, - se acefcó a Sakuno - espero que te sientas mejor, si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a nosotros pequeña - le giño un ojo y se retiro.

- Bien, nos vemos profesora - se despidieron los demás y se retiraron.

Ryoma estaba a punto de irse cuando la profesora lo detuvo - Ryoma tu mamá me llamó y me pidió que te alojara hasta la siguiente semana, - hizo una pausa - parece que van a salir fuera, hace rato pase a tu casa y recogí tus cosas, y a tu gato - dijo mientras el minino entraba en la sala y se sentaba en el regaso de sakuno, la cual comenzó a acariciarlo y chulearlo (hacerle saber al goto lo bonito que es) - tu maleta sigue en el auto, no se que tanto tienes adentro, pero estaba pesada, así que solo saque a tu mascota.

- no se preocupe, enseguida la saco - dijo dirijiendose a la puerta - me presta las llaves?

- Estan colgadas destrás de la puerta, sakuno acomoda la habitación de invitados para Ryoma mientras yo prepararé la cena.

- Si - dijo levantandose con karupin en brazos - vamos - se llevó al minino consigo.

Una vez que hubieron cenado, recogido y limpiado la mesa y los trastos todos fueron a dormir, ya que mañana sería un día largo y agitado, sobre todo cuando el club de fans de Ryoma se enterara de la noticia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notas de Lucy:** Y bien? que tal? ojala y les halla gustado.

A las interesadas les aviso que este es el último capítulo que voy a publicar en la página, quienes desean seguir la histoira me avisan y me dejan sus correos para enviarselas, o nos envían un correo a auro o a mí, nuestras direcciones electrónicas estan en el perfil.

Nos leemos despues.


End file.
